1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and particularly to an electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of the flat display technology and due to the flat display apparatuses having advantages of light in weight, small in size and low power consuming, the flat display apparatuses have become more and more popular. In general, the flat display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses and electrophoretic display (EPD) apparatuses, etc., wherein the electrophoretic display apparatus does not include light emitting source, so the electrophoretic display apparatus further has the advantage of power saving in comparison with other flat display apparatuses.
The earlier electrophoretic display apparatus is a monochrome display apparatus, but to improve a market competitiveness of the electrophoretic display apparatus, a color filter substrate is used in conventional technique to enable the electrophoretic display apparatus to display color images. It's only in this way that the electrophoretic display apparatus can achieve color display capability.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional electrophoretic display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electrophoretic display apparatus 100 includes a bottom substrate 110, a front plane laminate 120 and a color filter substrate 130. The bottom substrate 110 has a drive circuitry layer 112, the front plane laminate 120 is disposed on the drive circuitry layer 112, and the color filter substrate 130 is disposed on the front plane laminate 120. Moreover, the drive circuitry layer 112 includes a plurality of pixel electrodes (not shown in FIG. 1). The front plane laminate 120 includes an electrophoretic layer 122 and a transparent electrode layer 124 disposed on the electrophoretic layer 122. The electrophoretic layer 122 includes a plurality of black charged particles 123b and a plurality of white charged particles 123w, wherein the black charged particles 123b and the white charged particles 123w have different electrical properties. The white charged particles 123w and the black charged particles 123b in the electrophoretic layer 122 are driven toward different directions by changing electrical fields between the pixel electrodes and the transparent electrode layer 124, and such that the electrophoretic display apparatus 100 is capable of displaying different images.
Furthermore, the color filter substrate 130 includes a plurality of red photoresists 132r, a plurality of green photoresists 132g and a plurality of blue photoresists 132b, and the photoresists 132r, 132b and 132g are separated by a black matrix 134. The red photoresist 132r, the green photoresist 132g and the blue photoresist 132b are respectively used to filter white light into red light, green light and blue light so as to enable the electrophoretic display apparatus 100 to display color images.
The color filter substrate 130 disposed on the front plane laminate 120 enables the electrophoretic display apparatus 100 to display color images. However, due to the front plane laminate 120 and the color filter substrate 130 being rigid substrates, air bubbles are easily produced during assembling the color filter substrate 130 with the front plane laminate 120. The air bubbles result in gaps existed between the front plane laminate 120 and the color filter substrate 130, so the color filter substrate 130 can not be flatly attached to the front plane laminate 120. Therefore, the display quality, or the yield, of the conventional electrophoretic display apparatus 100 is reduced.